homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Tori Morgan
Tori Morgan, also known as Tessa Lee, is a doctor of Summer Bay. She's the sister of Justin, Brody and Mason Morgan, she is also the biological half sister of Raffy Morrison and the mother of Grace Morgan-Shaw. She's the first Morgan sibling of four arriving to the Bay, to see if Summer Bay was safe for her brothers. She was the middle child of the Morgan family until Raffy arrived, according to Brody. She is Riley Hawkins, Duncan Stewart and Nate Cooper's ex-girlfriend. She was dating Martin "Ash" Ashford and they made plans to leave the country with Luc to get her away from Mick, Luc's biological father. Their plans had to change when Katarina Chapman found out she was expecting Ash's child, and Tori and Ash was complicated further by Kat's death and Tori's friendship with Robbo. Ash eventually left and Tori was heartbroken. Tori has since made the decision to have a baby through IVF. Backstory Tori was born as Tessa Lee, to Koby and Kate Lee. Seven years before she and her brothers, Jack (Justin), Bart (Brody) and Michael (Mason) moved to Summer Bay, Koby and Kate were murdered by Ranae Turner, Blaine Varden and Kevin "Spike" Lowe, who are still threatening her and her family. The Lees goes under witness protection by the police and were given new identities for protection and goes under as the Morgans, and Tessa becomes Tori Morgan. Before being in witness protection, Tori was in a relationship with a man named Riley Hawkins, but though he cheated on her and Tori end things with him. Storylines A new doctor at the Northern Districts Hospital, Tori was first seen at the hospital fundraiser at the caravan park. She helped out when the event was rocked by an explosion, pronouncing Oscar dead at the scene, reporting that Ricky had had a hysterectomy and, with Nate, failing to revive Hannah. She convinced Maddy she needed an amputation when the blood supply to her arm was cut off and reported that she had an MRSA infection when she disappeared from the hospital. She began looking for a four bedroom house for herself and her brothers and applied for Head of Emergency Medicine as Nate had done, although she and Nate bonded when helping an expectant mother, Andrea Newman, through a difficult birth. She was interviewed for the post, where they brought up the fact she had moved around a lot but gave her the promotion. Her first decision was to okay Chris’ proposal for the emergency department to be named after Hannah. She tried to help Ricky and Nate with their marriage troubles and looked after Billie when she had severe morning sickness. She was shocked when she had to treat a middle-aged couple shot during a robbery and threw up outside the treatment room, confiding in Nate that they reminded her of her parents, who had died seven years previous. She held drinks at Angelo’s to celebrate her promotion but became awkward when one of the doctors asked her about her previous posting, taking Nate home when he got drunk. She was able to introduce her brothers, Justin, Brody and Mason, to Alf and Ash when they arrived in town and got into a confrontation, then took them to their new home, with all of them wondering how long they’d stay there. She encouraged Justin and Brody to get jobs and convinced Alf to give Justin a trial on the Blaxland. She learned the nurses blamed her for Nate’s marriage break-up, thinking something had happened between them on the night she took him home, but Nate made a speech defending her. She turned down Nate’s offer of coffee but, after they’d resuscitated Alf together when he suffered a heart attack and stroke, she went round his with a bottle of wine and briefly fell asleep on the sofa. Justin warned her not to get too close to Nate, and when he tried to discuss his feelings about being separated from Casey with her she shut down the conversation, saying they weren’t friends. However, after a chat with Brody about settling in Summer Bay and learning he had bought Angelo’s she repaired their friendship. When Mason joined the hospital as a medical student, she assigned him Nate as a supervisor and asked Nate to go easy on him. When he instead came down hard, Tori accused him of taking his issues out on him while Nate accused her of giving Mason preferential treatment. She was suspicious when she learned Nate had seen Mason with a girl and correctly guessed that it was Lara Adams, his old girlfriend. Mason admitted that Lara knew they were in witness protection, after their parents were murdered by a drug syndicate, but when Tori contacted their handler, Decker, they were told there was no evidence they had been discovered and to stay in town. She had a minor clash with a nurse, Gretchen, who fancied Nate, before Justin warned her to keep her distance from him. She saved Nate’s life when he was injected with ketamine by Spike Lowe, who later attacked Tori and Justin at their house, wanting a book which they knew nothing about. After fighting him off, the family were sent to a temporary safehouse with Tori convincing Brody to go with them. As the family were about to be relocated to Perth, they were taken prisoner by Spike’s employer Blaine Varden, who revealed not only that he had killed their parents but that Justin had known about their father’s dealings and Blaine had been trying to kill him not their mother. Tori managed to text Decker and Blaine was arrested. Angry that Justin had lied to them for years, she threw him out of the house when they returned to Summer Bay. She spent the day on the beach with Nate, but when she learned he’d been seeing Danika Kulevski she told him to go for it. Soon after, she ran into Duncan Stewart, newly returned to town, and insisted she was over Nate. She fell out with Justin again when it appeared he’d been hoarding money after he invested in the garage and told Kat she had no idea where he’d got it from; Justin admitted to her that the money wasn’t his. When Tori learned that Nate had merely been having casual sex with Danika and Kat revealed that he had cheated on both her and his first wife Sophie, Tori felt even more unimpressed and arranged dinner with Duncan instead. She was also unimpressed when Nate turned up on her doorstep drunk and declared his feelings. She turned him away when he turned up sober and went back to Duncan. She was planning to ignore her birthday, especially since it wasn’t her real birthday, but agreed with Duncan’s suggestion of doing something together, which turned out to be a plane trip to a vineyard. Phoebe convinced her to invite Justin but he refused to talk to her when she approached him. As a result, she ignored him when he tried to call her before they took off. The plane subsequently crashed, and with Brody missing Tori set out with Nate and Duncan to look for him. She insisted on carrying on with the search even as their supplies ran out. They met up with Justin before finding Brody had fallen off a cliff. She and Nate gave him emergency treatment before getting him to hospital. Justin told her the plane crash had been caused by Spike and she was uncomfortable to witness Duncan blaming himself. Justin encouraged her to risk starting a relationship but she was reluctant since she’d never be able to be honest. Despite this, she surprised Duncan with a bottle of wine and took him for a romantic picnic where they kissed. However, she was thrown by the arrival of his ex-wife Caroline with his son Bryce. She saw Nate meeting a woman and assumed he was on a date but in fact he was applying for a job at Careflight. She recognised Decker when he was brought into hospital after being run off the road and informed Justin and Brody. She then had Caroline warn her off Duncan. After an uncomfortable day together on the beach, she decided to keep her distance from him. Mason mentioned seeing Caroline at the hospital but Tori found her file was mostly empty; Nate explained she’d wanted things to remain confidential. She found Bryce when he went missing after Caroline fell asleep looking after him and examined Caroline, who claimed to have had an allergic reaction to antihistamines. She worked out that Caroline had Huntingdon’s. She supervised a failed attempt to get Decker off life support and tried to dissuade Justin from going to the Feds for help, She was then with Decker when he came round and alerted Justin and Brody before Hope. When Brody told her that Decker had confirmed his theory that Raffy was his and Kate’s daughter, Tori helped him check hospital records which confirmed a Kate Lee had given birth to a baby girl at the right time. She was pleased to spend time with Raffy but had to explain when she found the DNA results showing she was related to them. When Caroline left town, she agreed to lunch with Duncan. She was paired with Nate in a charity volleyball tournament and learned he had applied for a full-time job with Careflight, wondering if it was because of her. She admitted to Marilyn that she’d only chosen Duncan because she was worried Nate would hurt her. Duncan wanted to sleep with her but Tori was reluctant, telling Marilyn that her last boyfriend, Riley Hawkins, cheated on her shortly before her parents died. She offered to go to a motel room with Duncan but kept putting things off until they were finally interrupted by a call from Alf. Duncan had to go to Hawaii to look after Bryce and asked Tori to go with him but instead she decided to put the relationship on hold until he got back. Tori was preparing to go to a conference in Bali when she learned Riley was also attending. Since he’d recognised her as Tessa Lee, she decided to go under her old name. Justin suspected she merely wanted to have it out with Riley and Tori agreed to pull out of the conference. When she learned Mason had reported Nate’s shoulder injury to Careflight so he’d be free to take her place and Nate was looking for the culprit, she told him it was her. She resigned as head of emergency medicine, feeling the post was drawing too much attention. When Nate returned from the conference, she went to see him but they were interrupted by Bianca Scott as they were about to kiss, although he assured her she wasn’t another ex. Alf gave her a letter from Duncan, containing a plane ticket to Hawaii, but she admitted to Justin and Brody that she wasn’t tempted. She arranged a date with Nate only to get a call from Justin saying that Raffy, who had just found out about their mother’s murder, had run away. However, before she could go and look she got stuck in a lift with Nate, where they ended up having sex. After Raffy turned up, Tori went to see Nate and they established they were both interested in a relationship. They tried to keep it secret at work but their co-workers soon worked it out, especially when they sneaked into the office for a kiss. Like the rest of the family, she found herself having to conduct an investigation when Decker was killed, since they couldn’t trust the police. She was unable to talk to Nate about what was going on and hid out with the rest of the family at the farmhouse. She was left to reflect on how much they’d lost even after the syndicate were arrested. When the trial ended, Tori arranged to meet Nate but kept putting it off, helping Raffy write Decker’s eulogy instead, until Nate turned up on her doorstep with a newspaper story about the incident. She explained most things to him but was unable to tell him about Mason reporting him to Careflight. Realising she was hiding something, he broke up with her. She decided to go to a conference in Hobart after convincing Nina to give Justin a chance to be a father to Ava. However, as she was driving to the airport Carl Lacey blocked her road, causing her to brake and be knocked unconscious. She ran off and hid in the bush but Carl surprised her when she went back to her car and convinced her to come with him by claiming they had Justin. She then learned that Ranae was behind everything, having called in favours to get herself out of house arrest. She saw Justin stabbed when he came to rescue her. She managed to get Justin safely to hospital where she was shocked to find that the on call surgeon was her ex, Riley Hawkins. She expressed sympathy for Ranae after she told them the Morgans’ father had blamed her father for his involvement in the syndicate, resulting in him dying in prison. She tried to hide Riley’s presence in town from Justin then found a message Nate had left for her when she was kidnapped suggesting they make another go of things. However, she was unable to tell Riley she didn’t still have feelings for him. She told Nate she’d chosen him but he refused to be with someone who couldn’t make up their mind. She then found Justin collapsed. Riley told her Nate had had a bet with him over her and when she asked Nate if it was true, it increased the rift between them. She agreed to a date with Riley and with help from Brody and fashion advice from Phoebe, Evelyn and Raffy, she went on a picnic with him. Despite Brody suspecting he had been chatting up Evelyn, Tori got back with Riley who asked her to move back to the city with him. She considered it but he suddenly changed his mind and decided they should remain in Summer Bay. Tori was reinstated as head of emergency and quickly had to investigate claims that Nate had been negligent in treating Billie for smoke inhalation. She soon realised that the report contained erroneous information, clearing Nate, and realised Riley had tried to get him sacked out of jealousy. She and Justin saw Riley out of town, with her reminding him for the last time that she was now Tori, not Tessa. She agreed to Phoebe moving in after she consoled her over the break-up. She went for a bike ride with Nate who let slip that he loved her. She responded by running home, after which Nate claimed he didn’t mean it, but Justin and Phoebe got them talking and they reconciled. She was scared when Irene told her Nate would want children soon but told him she’d want them one day…only for him to say he’d never want them. She suggested it was a deal-breaker so he said he might be open to it one day. While she was helping Phoebe plan her engagement party, Nate told her he never wanted to get married again but later apologised. Bernice Chung told her they needed to lose a doctor and when Tori was unable to choose, Bernice chose Nate. After trying to avoid him at the party, she eventually admitted the truth. Nate was angry that Tori hadn’t defended him so she convinced Bernice to make Anna Griffin redundant instead on the grounds she was only part-time. However, when Anna accused Tori of being prejudiced by her relationship with Nate, Nate resigned. When she saw Luc with Ash, she realised she had been dehydrated by a bug and took her to hospital for treatment. Justin told her Brody had taken cocaine and she went along with his plan to deprive Brody of money for drugs. She found Nate had returned to town from a road trip without telling her. When Brody was brought into hospital after being beaten up, she insisted on doing a cocaine test which came back clear. He explained he owed his dealer money so Tori gave him money to clear his debt, unknowingly also giving him money to buy more drugs. She tried to convince Nate to stay in medicine but he told her she’d made it impossible. She looked after niece Ava when she was run over and injured her arm. Justin pointed out to her that she always put Nate last and she made up with him. She and Raffy arranged for Brian to bring Ava to Justin and Phoebe’s farewell, which contributed to Justin deciding to stay after all. When Kat revealed Brody had vandalised a pawn shop after trying to sell Raffy’s necklace, Tori re-did the blood tests and learned Brody was on ice, resulting in Justin throwing him out of the house. She tried and failed to talk Brody into coming home, after which she agreed to him staying with Scarlett Snow. She and Nate came to Roo’s rescue when she collapsed with a ruptured ectopic. Afterwards, she tried to get Nate to apply to be a doctor again but he told her to drop it. She tried to mediate an argument between Justin and Mason, although it was the realisation that they’d forgotten Raffy’s birthday which brought them together. She was upset to learn Nate had turned down a job with Careflight in Sydney without talking to her and invited Scarlett to a family meal at Salt to thank her, which turned into an interrogation. Nate turned up at the house wanting a serious talk but she collapsed from high potassium levels, unaware the family’s water had been laced with potassium chloride by Will Zannis. She suggested to Nate that he take the job and they try long distance but he felt they should break up instead. She claimed she was fine with it but when she got dragged along to his farewell dinner she ended up getting drunk, aiming bitter barbs at him and throwing her drink over him. They exchange apologies the next morning before she left town. When Brody went missing after robbing Scarlett, she began to wonder if they were incapable of leading normal lives. She was summoned back to the hospital when Luc fell ill and diagnosed her with a bowel torsion which had caused ischaemia. With no surgeon available, Tori had to operate herself, having once worked as a paediatrician. Kat confided in her that she was worried she didn’t have any maternal feelings for Luc. She gave Scarlett $10,000 to replace the money Brody had stolen and went along with having Brody stay with them while out on bail. With Ash glued to Luc’s bedside, Tori took him swimming to take his mind off it. However, this resulted in her realising she was attracted to him. Both Ash and Kat confided in her that their relationship seemed to be coming to an end. She was frustrated when Brody was more interested in meeting Ziggy than his Narcotics Anonymous meeting, convincing him to go back. She then found out that Brody was hallucinating again. Appearance Tori has long brown-blond hair with blue eyes and pale skin. She wore nice clothes and often heels. She has her hair down or tied into a bun or a ponytail. Relationships Justin Morgan - older brother Brody Morgan - younger brother Mason Morgan - youngest brother Raffy Morrison - younger half-sister Duncan Stewart - ex-boyfriend Nate Cooper - ex-boyfriend Riley Hawkins - ex-boyfriend Martin Ashford - ex-boyfriend Katarina Chapman - love rival Robbo Shaw - friend Trivia Tori’s portrayer, Penny McNamee is the real life older sister of Jessica McNamee, who played Lisa Duffy on Home and Away in 2007. Category:Characters Category:Current Characters Category:Female Category:2016 Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:2018 Characters